


Human Rights Day

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Prompt: Human Rights Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is explaining to Blair what Human Rights Day means to him.Prompt: Human Rights Day
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 09 Dec - Human Rights Day prompt





	Human Rights Day

Jim was reading someone his rights and putting cuffs on him when Blair smiled at Jim. Jim didn’t have a clue as to why Blair was smiling about arresting someone they’d tried to find for ages. 

The black and white came to pick the perp up and Jim handed him over. Once they drove off, Jim and Blair got into Jim’s pickup to head back to the station. Jim wanted to make sure everything was done by the books. 

As Jim drove he asked, “Why are you so happy about this arrest?”

“I knew you wanted to find this guy. He’s hurt a lot of gay people in town and killed two of them. It must feel awesome to get him behind bars.”

“Awesome isn’t the word, Blair. I’m sad that we can’t bring back the two that died. Today is Human Rights Day and this man had no respect for anyone that was different. I wish we could have stopped him before he hurt so many people just because they were different than he was.”

“Jim, I didn’t even know you knew it was Human Rights Day. I’m really proud of you arresting this man and getting him off the street.”

“Blair, you make it sound like I don’t know anything…”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t think you cared about things like Human Rights Day.”

“I’m a little insulted, Chief. You make me sound like someone who doesn’t care about other people. I do. That’s why I’m still a cop.”

Blair shrugged his shoulders and said, “Let me start over again. This was a great arrest, Jim. I’m really proud of the work you do every day you’re on the street.”

“Thanks, Chief. That sounds much better.”

“Once he’s booked are you going to tell the parents of the ones that were killed?”

“In a few days, Blair. It takes time to get all this done first. Want to help me with paperwork?”

“Sure will. Congratulations again, Jim.”

“Couldn’t have done it without your help, Blair.”


End file.
